To form an electromagnetic-wave-interference preventive layer on a non-conducting and insulating material, such as plastics, ceramics or glass, there are two conventional methods, namely, double-surface electroless-plating and single-surface electroless-plating methods.
There are total thirteen (13) steps included in the process of the conventional double-surface electroless-plating method: 1) Degreasing or pre-etching the material, 2) Etching the material, 3) Adding catalyst, 4) Activating, 5) Accelerating, 6) Electroless copper plating, 7) Activating, 8) Electroless nickel plating, 9) Sealing, 10) Dehydrating, 11) Drying, 12) Inspecting, and 13) Packing. FIG. 1 illustrates the manner in which a substrate 5 is formed on two contact surfaces with electromagnetic-wave-interference preventive layers. First, the two surfaces are respectively plated with one layer of copper 1. Then, the resultant secondary contact surfaces are respectively plated with one layer of nickel 2. Finally, the outmost surfaces of the substrate 5 are painted to form paint layers 3.
There are also thirteen steps included in the process of the conventional single-surface electroless-plating method: Spraying catalytic paint which comprises mixed metal powder of Ag, Fe and Ni blended with resin; Drying; Hydrophilic treatment; Electroless copper plating; Activating; Electroless nickel plating; Sealing; Dehydrating; Drying; Inspecting; and Packing. FIG. 2 illustrates the manner in which a substrate 5 is formed on one contact surface with electromagnetic-wave-interference preventive layers. First, the contact surface that is to be plated is sprayed with a layer of catalytic paint 4. Then, the painted surface is sequentially plated with a layer of copper 1 and a layer of nickel 2. Finally, the other contact surface of the substrate 5 that is not be plated is painted to form a paint layer 3 depending on actual need.
The above-mentioned conventional double-surface electroless-plating method can be used in double-surface plating but not in single-surface plating. With the double-surface plating, the copper and nickel plating layers can not be removed from the substrate and will cause problems in the recycling of the substrate and the environment protection. Moreover, the paint layer tends to peel off from the substrate. An advantage of the conventional double-surface electroless-plating method is low processing cost thereof.
In the above-mentioned conventional single-surface electroless-plating method, the use of catalytic paint causes coarse surfaces of the copper and nickel layers plated on the catalytic paint layer 4. If a substrate having one surface plated with this method is used to form an electronic component, the plated coarse surface contacted with an electronic element will frequently scrape off the conductive material over the contacted electronic element and causes failure of the element. Therefore, the substrate processed with the conventional single-surface electroless-plating method can not be used in electronic products in which high-sensitivity is a prerequisite. That is, substrates processed with the conventional single-surface electroless-plating method have only limited usage. Moreover, to allow such single-surface plating, a mold having cavity identical to the substrate to be plated must be cut. The mold holds the surface of the substrate that is not to be plated in order to isolate that surface from external environment. It costs very high to cut a mold that is to be absolutely identical to the substrate 5 to completely shield the surface that is not to be plated. And, no matter how the mold is precisely cut, the catalytic paint provided on the opposite surface to be plating will still inevitably overflow from the substrate and smear the surface not to be plated via a play between the mold and the substrate formed for convenient placement and removal of the substrate into and from the mold. It requires high labor cost to clean the smeared surface not to be plated and a very high bad yield of the finished substrate exists. And, the high bad yield will adversely affect the timely delivery of the finished products. The only advantage of the conventional single-surface electroless-plating method is that it allows plating on one single surface of the substrate.